


Parce que

by Garance



Series: Tennishot [2]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 15:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Novak est un abruti qui tait ses problèmes, Andy le sait et veut le faire changer.





	Parce que

Parce que

  
Andy essaye d'être là, parce que Novak est un abruti, parce que Novak ne lui dit rien malgré leur amitié, parce que Novak finira par se tuer s'il ne le surveille pas. Andy le suit depuis toutes ces années, l'observe réussir ou échouer, à chaque fois il le soutient autant qu'il le peut. Nole est incroyable, Murray le sait suffisamment pour se le répéter avant de dormir quand les matches du serbe se rapprochent, mais Nole ne s'exprime pas et finira mort de fatigue un jour. Andy a pris sa retraite et devrait avoir plus de temps à accorder pour le plus jeune, mais ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça, il ne peut pas stalker Djokovic, et Nole ne viendra pas lui parler du jour au lendemain.

Novak perd en demi-finale de Roland Garros, bon, c'est déjà quelque chose de suffisant, mais Andy sait que ça ne va pas totalement, il le sait depuis New York, il décide finalement d'agir quand il voit Nole falcifier un sourire après avoir papillonné des yeux pour effacer ses larmes. Il l'attend dans sa chambre, parce que comme ça le serbe ne pourra pas lui échapper, ne pourra pas continuer de mentir. Nole arrive enfin et soupire en le voyant, bien sûr il a compris ce qui allait se passer. Andy se lève et le prend dans ses bras, Nole mérite du réconfort, et il semble être le seul à pouvoir lui offrir.

  
''Andy...'' Novak a des soubresauts, des tremblements, il souffre dans ses bras et Andy a l'impression de ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider

''Je suis là Nole, je suis là...'' Murray entend les reniflements de Novak, ses pleurs blessant son oreille plus qu'ils ne le devraient

''Merci...'' Andy se fiche du résultat, l'important pour lui aujourd'hui est de pouvoir réconforter Nole, de lui faire oublier sa douleur...

  
Fin


End file.
